Darkar Death Battle: Bloom vs Esdeath
by jedi7000nathan
Summary: Just something I thought would be a good idea, read and tell me what you think: this a crossover battle that just is begging to happen


Darkar Death Battle: Bloom Vs Esdeath

AN: Hello my readers and welcome to a short idea that came into my head: this is my attempt at a vs battle between two of my favorite femme fatales from two different series: both of them are polar opposites, both of them in their own original universes would have no problem going at each other one vs one, so I present to you: Bloom vs Esdeath

Scene open on Alfea College for Faeries…

"Are you sure the portal works this time Professor Whizgiz?" Stella asked annoyed.

"Oh come on Stella it worked quite well before" Whizgiz commented.

"And sent us to the wrong place; the Trix got away because of it" Musa remarked.

"Don't worry this time I ironed out the kinks it should work: can I get a volunteer to try it?" Whizgiz asked, the other Winx backed off leaving Bloom, the leader of the club to step up.

"Alright girls if I've got to be the one to test this thing I'll do it: Professor open the portal and send me to Domino" Bloom replied.

"Right let me run the calculations" Professor Whizgiz remarked and typed in specific coordinates unaware that the portal's power crystal has a fracture in it that could shatter at any moment.

The Portal opened up and showed the blue backdrop and Bloom walked in confidently.

North of the Empire outside the Capital of the Northern Kingdom… Bloom walked out of the portal which snapped shut behind her abruptully at Alfea the crystal powering the portal shatters into pieces thus causing Whizgiz to have to find a fresh one.

"Not again, Professor Whizgiz messed up the portal" Bloom thought to herself and reached to pick up her phone. "No reception" Bloom remarked looking at her phone then shivered. "Oh its cold: I better try and find some cover" Bloom thought to herself then walked up a nearby hill to get a good view of the surroundings when she sees a sight that is horrifying to behold. Forest of Corpses driping on stakes and mangled bodies chained to trees. "Ok not good" Bloom thought to herself then heard the scream of someone nearby and rushed towards it. The scream came from a man in his death throws as Bloom arrives the man is torn apart by horses made of pure ice.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bloom asked presently, she then noticed a woman, long blue hair in white uniform with a sword at her side holding onto a metal hook.

"Boredom, that's what's going on, weaklings: there is no one in these lands that can defeat me: in fact anyone who could oppose me is dead now who are you?" the Woman replied.

"Bloom and you remind of someone I know: where are your sisters Icy, I'm not going to let those two get the drop on me again" Bloom replied.

"Icy? Who is that, is that a compliment because if so I'm flattered, the name is Esdeath the Empire's Finest and you to me look like you're lost and out of the way: well at little sport will be fun I'll give a five minute headstart to begin running" Esdeath replied and drew her sword.

"Oh I'm not running" Bloom replied.

"Brave; bravery though does it count? You are out of your league, I'm the Empire's Finest wield of the Demon's Blood Teigu, I've annilhated entire armies: grown men fear me, women and children have died cursing my name, nations quake at the mere mention of my name and what do you have to stand against me, weakling" Esdeath replied.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Bloom asked.

"I'd love to: I'm bored out of my wits, these Northerners were weak, everybody I've fought is weak now prove your strength and face me!" Esdeath yelled and charged.

"Magic Winx! Enchantix!" Bloom yelled. (Enchantix OHH Magical power! Maximum power! Enchantix! Powers upon me Wonderful dimension powerful Enchantix! Incredible Vision incredible power Winx!") Bloom turned from what to Esdeath was a normal human to a being of magical power before she could blink. "Still want to fight me?" Bloom asked.

"Wiesschanball!" Esdeath declared and a barrage of icicles flew Bloom's way.

"Dragon Shield!" Bloom casted and a wall of fire melted the icicles with ease. "I've seen that one before you can do better right?" Bloom taunted.

"Oh its on now! I'll make a cape from your Skin!" Esdeath yelled then charged towards her. "Grauhorn!" Esdeath declared and a giant horn of Ice sprang towards Bloom who dodged the attack.

"Fire Ray!" Bloom casted flinging a cone of flames Esdeath's direction.

"Ice Tree!" Esdeath declared and large tree of ice appeared in the path of the flames before letting off a barrage of ice darts.

"Dragon Shield" Bloom casted blocking the attack. "You're going to have to try harder, by the way you can't fly by chance can you" Bloom remarked and before Esdeath could say anything flew up about forty feet in the air.

Esdeath shrugged and took off channeling the ice around her into a form to allow her to fly. "Yes I can: now you're starting to infuriate me: HAGALSPRUNG!" Esdeath remarked and giant Ice bolder was flung her way.

"Dragon Energy!" Bloom casted and fiery dragon flew forth shattering the giant ice stone, to Esdeath's annoyance. "Try harder" Bloom replied then disappeared and reappered behind Esdeath who tried to slice at her with her rapier missing the strike as Bloom teleported. "Really swordplay? The Specialists could teach a you a thing or two" Bloom taunted.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH I'M NOT HOLDING BACK ANYMORE! ICE ENTRAPMENT!" Esdeath casted and a massive Ice pillar surrounded Bloom. "Try and get out of that!" Esdeath remarked, the ice spire shattered as Bloom flew out.

"Fusion Fire!" Bloom casted.

"Ice Wall!" Esdeath rebutted and the two attacked canceled out. "You're still alive!? How!? That's you may be strong but I'm stronger!" Esdeath yelled.

"Really all I've seen is nothing I haven't seen before from my rival Icy: so you're going to have to bring it Ice Bitch" Bloom replied. That was the final straw.

"Mahapadama!" Esdeath declared and Time froze, Esdeath darted across the sky towards Bloom with the speed of javilen. "Lights out" Esdeath shouted and drove her sword thru Bloom as time resumed. "Its over" Esdeath replied.

"No its not" Bloom replied. "Power of the Flame" Bloom casted a fiery ball flew out of her heart and dust out of a bag on her side which combined melting Esdeath's sword and healing the wounds.

"Impossible!" Esdeath replied.

"Not impossible, by the way I never said it was over; because you messed with the wrong club" Bloom replied and a portal opened up behind her with all five other Winx flying out.

"Hi Bloom what did we miss?" Stella asked.

"This girl giving you trouble?" Musa asked.

"More foes: I will destroy you all! ICE STORM COMMANDER IN CHIEF!" Esdeath declared and summoned a massive blizzard.

"Oh no you don't! Dragon Essence!" Bloom casted and summoned a massive flame vortex which countered the Blizzard.

"I will not be beaten! Not by you! Not by anyone! I'm Strong you're Weak!" Esdeath yelled and readied herself for another use of Mahapadama followed up by the summoning of a flock of Ice Dragons.

"Not a chance: Winx CONVERGENCE!" Bloom yelled,

"Magic Winx Convergance: Enchantix Power Maximum Control!" All the other Winx said in tune and a massive surge of energy struck Esdeath full force; even with her levels of endurance she could not withstand the raw force of the convergance spell and Disappeared with one shrieking scream.

Shortly Esdeath is gone along with the field.

"Ok that's the last time we have Professor Whizgiz take us anywhere" Bloom replied.

"Noted, so that girl was like Icy?" Stella asked.

"Worse then Icy; look down there" Bloom replied and they looked down at the forest of corpses. "She did all that" Bloom explained.

"Morbid: lets beat it before anything else happens" Musa commented.

"Agreed" Bloom replied and portal opened to take them back to Alfea.

Down in the valley bellow. "I'm a weakling" Esdeath stated then died impaled on one of her own stakes.

KO: Victor Bloom.

AN: Ok this ending my surprise you but actually comparing stats Esdeath's power grade is nowhere near Bloom's, stopping time is impressive; but completely overshadowed by the fact that can completely nullify any injury with her fairy dust, in addition to being able to withstand the energy she used to kill Valtor at the end of Season 3 is more then enough to counter anything Esdeath can throw, plus Esdeath's powers aren't anything new to Bloom with her having to deal with the exact same attacks from Icy on a frequent basis. Anyway that's It for now, review and give me your opinions on how this fight would actually go, personally I still think that Bloom stomps Esdeath if factoring her in at Enchantix grade, pushing Bloom's spell casting any higher and we're reaching planet cracking levels of Energy; also I know this was supposed to be a one v one but Bloom had Esdeath dead to rights by the time the other Winx showed up I just wanted to have this end in a spectacular way, see you all next time.


End file.
